TW: Il s'appelait Miguel
by Evaded
Summary: Stiles vient tout juste de commencer à sortir avec Derek Hale, mais une ombre vient gâcher le tableau.


**Titre :** Drabble X – Il s'appelait Miguel

**Pairing :** Stiles/Derek(Miguel)

**Avertissements :** Relation Adolescents/Adulte

Tout ce que vous connaissez n'est pas de moi; tout appartient à © _Jeff Davis_

**Résumé :** Stiles vient tout juste de commencer à sortir avec Derek Hale, mais une ombre vient gâcher le tableau.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Parce que vous en rêviez!

Eva.

DRABBLE X – IL S'APPELAIT MIGUEL

— Et si je ne veux pas qu'il soit dans la même pièce que toi? gronda le loup-garou.

— Ce n'est pas Danny qui va me manger! Si tu détestes tellement cette idée, tu n'as qu'a rester ici pendant que j'essaie de le convaincre de tracer de foutu texto.

— J'aime bien.

Stiles regarda Derek sans pouvoir ajouter quoique ce soit. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le loup-garou trouverait une de ses idées géniales. D'ailleurs, l'adolescent n'aurait jamais imaginé que Derek Hale était aussi jaloux. Il se cala dans son siège pendant que l'alpha se mettait à son aise dans le coin de la chambre en faisant semblant de lire le… dictionnaire.

— Tu sais, si tu veux que ce soit crédible, tu devrais plutôt livre une vrai roman.

Derek lui jeta un regard noir et Stiles n'ajouta rien. Il lui faisait toujours aussi peur même s'il était supposé sortir avec lui. Comme Stiles n'avais jamais eut de copine ou encore de copain, il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter ni même à quoi s'attendre. Il ferma les yeux et revoyait la scène où Derek lui avait avoué ses sentiments :

_« — Aie! cria Stiles dont le dos sensible venait de heurter violement le mur._

_Il jeta un regard noir à Derek. Il devait avouer qu'il avait la frousse. Les yeux bleus du bêta étaient fixés sur lui et ne semblaient pas vouloir le lâcher. Stiles respirait fortement. Derek devait l'entendre très bien et devait même rire de lui intérieurement, car en ce moment il avait une humeur plutôt exécrable. Le cœur de l'adolescent battait rapidement, si rapidement que le jeune homme croyait qu'il allait avoir une attaque de panique. Il tenta de bouger, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne touchait plus le sol. Ses pieds flottaient allègrement dans le vide. Il n'y avait pas d'issues possibles. Il bougea légèrement les pieds en espérant qu'il était dans un cauchemar. Et non. Il ne rêvait pas. Il avait bel et bien quitté la terre des vaches._

_La poigne que Derek exerçait sur lui était étouffante, voire suffocante. Il n'osait plus bouger de peur de s'attirer les foudres du beta encore une fois. Les yeux de Derek perdirent leur fluorescent pour devenir le bleu humain que Stiles lui reconnaissait._

— _Derek? souffla-t-il._

_Il ne répondit toujours pas. Mauvais signe. Lentement, mais surement, Derek relâcha sa poigne sur le chandail de l'adolescent tout en lui laissant regagner la terre ferme avec une douceur surprenante. Même avec les pieds sur le sol, Derek ne relâcha pas moins sa prise. Il tenait toujours entre ses poings le chandail du jeune homme à l'exception qu'il ne l'étouffait plus. Les yeux du loup-garou baissèrent vers les lèvres de l'adolescent. « Ça y est, j'ai un morceau de persil entre les dents! » songea-t-il. Derek ne parlait toujours pas._

— _Tu sais que la scène serait moins effrayante si tu parlais juste un peu?_

— …

— _S'il te plait!_

_Toujours pas de réponse. Stiles regarda la bouche de Derek. Ils étaient tellement proche l'un de l'autre qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa peau. Le regard de l'adolescent retourna vers les yeux du beta pour revenir sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi le regard de Derek était toujours sur les siennes._

— _Est-ce que je vais mourir?_

_Derek hocha négativement la tête. La tension dans le dos de l'adolescent se relâcha peu à peu. Derek leva les yeux vers le visage de Stiles pour retourner à ses lèvres. Il les regardait comme si elles faisaient partie des sept merveilles du monde. Soudainement, Derek regarda ailleurs et relâcha presque totalement son étreinte sur le pauvre chandail de l'adolescent._

— _Je ne peux pas faire ça. avoua-t-il enfin._

— _Et si tu me disais de quoi il est question? demanda Stiles en le regardant._

_Derek ne répondit pas, mais il tourna la tête en direction de Stiles. Il la pencha tout en alternant le regard vers les yeux de Stiles à ses lèvres. Il le fit au moins dix fois avant de l'embrasser. Stiles avait gémit, il avait voulu se débattre, mais le baiser était trop sensuel. Il avait gémit et Derek avait placé son genou dans l'entre-jambe de l'adolescent. _

— _Je t'aime. déclara Derek. »_

Quand Stiles ouvrit les yeux, c'est que son père venait de lui hurler de l'étage en dessous que Danny venait d'arriver. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Derek.

— Sois gentil.

Derek ne répondit pas et retourna à la lecture du dictionnaire. Stiles descendit l'escalier pour accueillir son « ami ». Quand Danny arriva dans la chambre, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Derek sans vraiment se soucier de sa présence. Stiles commença à le harceler pour retracer le texto.

— Non, je ne le fais plus.

— S'il te plait, c'est juste un texto de rien du tout.

Les minutes passèrent sans que Stiles ni Danny ne lâche prise. Soudainement, le jeune homme demanda à Stiles :

— Au fait, c'est qui lui?

— Euhh… c'est mon cousin, Miguel. Dis bonjour, Miguel.

Derek leva la tête vers Danny et il le regarda comme un tueur en série l'aurait fait. Danny avala difficilement sa salive.

— Pourquoi ton cousin a du sang sur son chandail?

— Ah tu sais, parfois il a des saignements de nez incontrôlable. Miguel, tu peux emprunter un de mes chandails, tu sais?

Derek respira bruyamment et se leva. Il jeta un regard noir à Danny. Celui-ci regarda Stiles qui tentait encore de lui faire tracer le texto. Quand Derek parla, les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête vers lui :

— Stiles, ça ne me fait pas.

— Prends en un autre.

Quand il entendit Derek prendre une grande inspiration, Stiles se retourna de nouveau. Derek portait un polo rayé bleu et orange.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Danny?

— Ce… n'est pas sa couleur.

Voyant que Danny avait l'air de trouver Derek séduisant, il en profita. Danny finit par accepter de tracer le texto. Stiles fit son signe de victoire. Il se sentait quasiment mal d'avoir à faire subir cela à Danny, il n'avait rien fait pour mériter un coup bas pareil. Derek agrippa Stiles par l'épaule et regarda Danny.

— Je te l'emprunte quelques minutes.

Le ton de Derek était sans appel, l'adolescent hocha la tête et continua de retracer le texto pendant que Stiles se faisait trainer dans le couloir en fermant la porte derrière lui. Une fois que Danny termina sa sale besogne, Stiles n'était pas encore revenu. Il se leva de sa chaise et alla voir par le trou de la serrure. Stiles était contre le mur et Derek le retenait par le chandail pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. Danny n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Les mains de Derek allaient et venaient sur le corps de Stiles, son cousin. De la bouche de Stiles s'échappa un gémissement.

— Chut… murmura Derek.

Danny arrêta de regarder. Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder encore une fois. Derek avait soulevé le chandail de l'adolescent et lui embrassait doucement le bas ventre. La respiration de Stiles était irrégulière ce qui était surement du au plaisir qu'il ressentait.

— Hmmm, pas maintenant… D-Danny est juste de l'autre côté de la porte. haleta-t-il.

— Je m'en fou.

Il fit descendre la fermeture éclair du jean de Stiles. Danny retint son souffle. Il pensa : « Parce que Stiles est consentent? » Il secoua la tête. Il devait rêver, Stiles était bizarre, mais il n'était surement pas amoureux de son cousin. Derek fit sortir l'objet de ses désirs du boxeur de son amant. Les yeux de Stiles se remplirent de désir.

— Pourquoi maintenant? demanda le jeune homme.

Derek ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de commencer la fellation. Stiles avait du mal à respirer, il avait surtout du mal à croire que Derek voulait faire ça maintenant. Danny arrêta de regarder pour de bon. Il en avait trop vu. Voir la langue de Miguel tourner autour du sexe de son cousin était de trop. Après quelques minutes à ne pas savoir où se mettre dans la pièce pour ne pas entendre les gémissements de Stiles, il l'entendit crier. Il savait que ce n'était pas un cri de douleur, mais bien de plaisir. Son ex-copain faisait sensiblement le même genre de cri.

Stiles rentra dans la chambre un peu gêné, il devait probablement se rendre compte que Danny avait entendu le cri. Devant le regard de celui-ci, il dit simplement :

— Je me suis cogné le pied.

Danny sembla accepter sa réponse. Contrairement à ce que Stiles croyait, Danny n'en croyait pas un mot. Il se dépêcha de lui dire la provenance du texto et se dépêcha de partir. Une fois de retour dans la chambre Stiles parla pour lui-même.

— Il avait l'air pressé de partir…

— Normal. Il a tout vu.

— De quoi tu parles?

— De ce qui s'est passé entre toi et ton cousin Miguel dans le couloir.

Les joues de Stiles devinrent rouges.

— Tu le savais et tu l'as fait quand même? Maintenant il va croire que je me tape mon cousin! C'était quoi l'idée?

— Ça, c'est pour m'avoir utilisé pour qu'il plie.

— Mais t'es malade!

Pendant que Stiles et Derek se querellaient, Danny n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il ne savait pas à qui il devait en parler. Le père de Stiles? Confronter Stiles? Demander conseil à Jackson? Il décida finalement de demander conseil à son meilleur ami. Une fois qu'ils furent les deux seuls restant après l'entrainement, Danny aborda son ami.

— Je peux te parler d'un truc vraiment important?

— Depuis quand tu me demandes la permission pour ça? demanda Jackson d'un air ennuyé.

— En allant chez Stiles pour le travail, je l'ai vu en train de…

— De quoi? Accouches!

— C'est son cousin, Miguel. Il suçait Stiles.

Les yeux de Jackson devinrent ronds comme des balles de golf. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne passa ses lèvres. Danny haussa les sourcils, ce n'était pas tout les jours que Jackson restait sans voix.

— Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? demanda alors Danny.

— C'est bon à savoir que Stiles en a pas vraiment après ma copine que qu'elle n'est qu'une couverture. dit-il en riant tout en plaçant correctement son jean.

— Je suis sérieux, c'est son cousin et c'est mal, non?

— Je ne sais pas. Écoutes, oublies-ça.

Jackson sortit des vestiaires sans regarder le visage décomposé de Danny derrière lui. Parler à son meilleur ami n'avait pas été de bon conseil.

Quand Stiles arriva à la cafétéria, il remarqua Scott qui était assis avec Erica, Boyd et Allison. Il soupira en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour lui. Il tourna la tête et vit une place de disponible à la table de Jackson, Danny et Lydia. Hors de question, il n'allait pas s'asseoir avec eux. Il frissonna à la pensée de ce que Derek lui avait fait devant Danny. Il secoua la tête pour enlever cette scène de son esprit. Il s'assit seul tout en regardant autour de lui. Jackson se leva de sa chaise et marcha en sa direction. Stiles arrêta subitement de mâcher sa frite et le regarda.

— Eh Stilinski!

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? demanda Stiles après avoir avalé difficilement sa frite.

Jackson baissa le ton de sa voix :

— Il parait que tu te tapes ton cousin?

— C'est Danny qui t'as dit ça?

— Dans le mille. Je suis content de savoir que tu n'en pinces pas vraiment pour Lydia, tu sais, c'est une cause perdue.

— Merci Jackson.

L'adolescent se leva pour regagner sa table avec sa copine et son ami. Danny n'arrêtait pas de le dévisager. N'en pouvant plus, il alla tout de suite au vestiaire chercher ce qu'il avait oublié il y a deux jours. Le jeune homme fut heureux de savoir que sa chemise y était encore. Il soupira de soulagement avant de la glisser dans son sac. Il entendit un bruit.

— Scott?

Personne ne répondit. Il continua de mettre sa chemise dans son sac quand un bruit similaire au premier retentit. Il se tourna et vit Derek.

— Derek! Arrêtes de me faire peur comme ça!

— De quoi tu parles? Je n'ai pas fait un seul bruit.

— Tu me prends pour une dinde? répondit l'adolescent en levant les yeux au plafond.

Il savait très bien ce que Derek désirait à se moment. Il sentit les bras musclés de son copain s'enrouler autour de sa taille. L'homme colla sa bouche contre sa nuque. Stiles ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

— Mais ce n'est pas son cousin! T'es un véritable crétin!

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers la gauche. Derek fit de même. Ils virent Jackson donner une tape monumentale à Danny.


End file.
